Mary Anne Vs BSC
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne had a fight with Kristy after Mary Anne was being late. So now, they're not speaking. Plus, Kristy had the others turn their backs on Mary Anne. What a tough week she would have!
1. Mary Anne's Tough Day

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was at school. I was in the study hall trying to study for a test for tomorrow. Then, I looked at my watch and realized I was late meeting Kristy in the library for something. So, I had to rush and by the time I get there, bell was about to ring.

"You're late," said Kristy, who was getting pretty mad at me.

"I'm sorry about that. I had to study for a math test for tomorrow," I said.

"Thanks for telling me now," said Kristy.

"I just had gotten assigned to do that. How can I tell you if I don't see you until now? None of our friends are in my math class, so I couldn't have them to tell you," I said. "I lost track of time."

That was when she flipped out me in the school library!

"Get out, Kristy," said the librarian. "We don't tolerate yelling in here."

"No way," said Kristy.

"Now," said the librarian who was getting to be firm.

That was when she left. That was embarrassing. I'm glad she got kicked out. Then, she almost started a fight by blaming that on me. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Luckily, I learned she had a detention for a whole week.

Worse of all, when she told most of my friends, Stacey McGill and Claudia Kishi about it, she had them turned their backs on me. Even my own stepsister, Dawn Schafer, ignored me. Oh, my other best friend, Kaylee Willis, who is my neighbor, also got mad at me. Why? Kristy had her turn her back on me! Worse of all, Kristy had my boyfriend, Logan Bruno, to dump me. The only friends refused to do so were Marci, Patti, and Kathi. They said Kristy should've forgive me instead of yelling at me. I agreed with them.

Luckily, Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey doesn't know about what happened. I bet they might refuse to turn their backs against me, too. Thank god both of my adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa, refused to ignore me. My fourth best friend, Kayla, Kaylee's twin, wouldn't do that to me. She died of cancer back in April. I wish she was alive to help me out. I miss her very much.

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm a 15-year-old Stoneybrook, Connecticut residence. I'm very sensitive and get hurt very easily. I could not believe all of my friends got mad at me. It's not my fault I had to study. How am I supposed to let Kristy know ahead of time since I barely see her until History, Gym, and lunch? And, I had just got assigned to study for math like I told her. I got math after lunch this time. It was a few classes before lunch while I was at Stoneybrook Middle School where Mallory and Jessi are for seventh grade. I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School. When I got home angrily and went up to my room and slammed the door.

I was in my room doing my homework trying to hold my tears back. But after that, I threw myself on my bed and started sobbing. That's how sensitive I am.

"Quiet in there. I'm trying to do homework," said Dawn.

I pretended that I didn't hear her what she said. I was still weeping. When she tried to walk by, I got up to lock the door on her before she could barge in. If Dad was home, he'd help me out, but he's working until four today. And, my stepmom, Sharon, is at her parents' house while they're in Florida for a whole month. Granny and Pop-Pop left this morning. Dad and Sharon would always help me when I have issues with my friends. They would help me to resolve those problems.

Dawn might stay with her mother later on. I waited until she left before I unlocked my door. I probably heard Dad's car pulled in the driveway because I came out. My eyes were puffy from crying. I was in the living room near the window when he came in.

"Hi, hon," said Dad.

I looked and said, "Oh, hi. I didn't know you were home."

He probably sensed something was seriously became he came in to join me.

"Is everything okay? You look upset about something," said Dad as he sat on the couch.

"I had a tough day at school, that's all," I said as I told him everything while my voice was breaking. "Even though I apologized to her for being late because I lost track of time, I got blamed for everything. I don't see her often until History, Gym, and lunch, so how does she expect me to tell her ahead since I got math right after school? Even Dawn and Kaylee are mad at me. Worst of all, Logan won't talk to me and dumped me. I'm not the one who got her thrown out. Flipping out in the library is totally unacceptable."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"I'm glad to be home after a bad day. I'm glad Carlos, Meredith, Marci, Kathi, and Patti refused to ignore me," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

"Jessi and Mallory doesn't know it since they're not with us. I bet they would refuse to be forced to ignore me," I said.

"It'll be okay now, sweetheart," said Dad stroking my hair.

"I don't know what to do now. Marci said Kristy should've forgive me instead of doing that," I said. "I agreed with her."

"So do I," said Dad.

"If Kayla was alive, she would not go for this," I said.

"I know," agreed my father.

Later, I didn't bother going to the meeting at all- especially since after what Kristy did to me.

"If Kristy asked me where I was, tell her I'm out with Marci," I said. "I don't want to face her or the others at the meeting in case I get left out."

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

When Kristy came by after the meeting, he did got mad at her for what she did to me instead of forgiving me. She didn't like it one bit. And... he did tell her I was out with Marci. That was where I really was for real. He even made her leave and told her she's coming back until she can forgive or apologize to me. He's also planning to call her mother if he has to. She'd make Kristy stop starting a war and forgive me.

"Whatever," said Kristy as she stormed away

He told me this when I got home an hour later. I was glad he covered for me. I was in my room for awhile trying to forget about today by studying for my math test again. Thank god it worked so far.


	2. The Hurricane Announcement

At midnight, I decided to join Dad who was already in bed.

"Dad," I said.

"What's up, sweetheart?" asked Dad.

"I just figured I'd join you in here," I answered as I got into bed with him.

"Okay," said Dad. "I was hoping for that since I was getting lonely."

I laughed and said, "You're not lonely."

Dad can be a goofball, but at least he did that to make me feel better. A few hours later, I was asleep when the dream started.

_I was on whale watching with Kayla and Kaylee. Dad was with us. Kayla was getting tired, so she went to go lie down. When we stopped, I saw some whales and went over to Kayla. I wanted her to see some whales._

_"Kayla, I just spotted some...," I paused when I noticed her lips were turning blue. _

_I got nervous and went over to Dad who called 911 right away. Ten minutes later, the helicopter arrived and the EMT tried to do CPR and when she didn't wake up, they checked her pulse and looked up._

_"I'm sorry. She's dead," said EMT._

_"What!" I exclaimed. "She can't be gone."_

_I was already crying. I sat with her and wouldn't get away from her while the dream ended._

I was tossing and turning in bed. I was also moaning in my sleep.

"No, no," I mumbled.

Dad must have heard me because when he turned over, he noticed that.

"No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he sat up in bed and turned on the light next to him. "Mary Anne, honey."

I was still tossing and turning while I was dreaming he was trying to wake me gently.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as I woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

"I miss Kayla," I said. "I found her dead while we were whale watching."

"Oh, it'll be alright," said Dad.

The next day, I was nervous about going to school in case most of my friends might not let me to sit with them at lunch, but I decided not to worry about that since the rest of my friends would be with me anyway. That's all I care about to be honest with you.

At school, I was in English doing some classwork when an announcement came telling us there would be a hurricane for a week starting Friday morning, so all of the schools would be cancelled.

At lunch, I was sitting all by myself because no one wanted me to join. I blame Kristy for that. She shouldn't have done at all.

When Marci was about to join me, Kristy told her not to.

"You can't tell me what to do. If I want to sit with my friend, it's my business, you can't make anyone to ignore her for nothing," said Marci. "That's your fault for start a war that rather than forgiving Mary Anne."

She gave Kristy an attitude and sat with me. Kathi, Patti, Carlos, and Meredith came to join us, too.

"Do not sit with her," said Kristy.

"It's a free country if we want to do so," said Kathi.

"Yeah, there is no way Carlos and I would do that to our own sister," said Meredith.

"I agree," said Carlos.

I was glad I had 'true' friends, not so-called friends. After lunch, I managed to do the math test instead of being hurt for what my best friend did. She never did that to me. She always forgive me about stuff. So, why she didn't this time? Good question.

After school, I didn't recall about daydreaming in a class because a teacher asked me to see if I was okay.

"Do you want to have a talk?" asked my English teacher. "I noticed you weren't yourself today. I waited until after school to ask you."

"Sorry about that. I had a tough day yesterday, that's all," I replied telling her about it. "I'm glad I got real friends who would never ignore me instead of forgiving me."

"I know," said the teacher.

I'm glad she cares about me. At home, I was doing my homework. Dad was off today.

"How did it go today?" asked Dad.

"My true friends decided to be with me at lunch even though Kristy wouldn't let them. They didn't let her to boss them around," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, did you hear we're having a hurricane?" I asked him.

"I did," replied Dad.

"They announced it at school. The hurricane begins on Friday and all of the schools would be closed all week," I said.

"My office would be closed, too. Randy called me earlier to tell me ahead of time. He said he would remind the day before," said Dad.

"I'm glad that Sharon would be safe at Granny and Pop-Pop's during the hurricane," I said.

"I agree. Dawn would be safe there, too," said Dad.

"That's true," I agreed.


	3. Mary Anne's Tough Day at School

Later that night, I came into Dad's room.

"Coming to join me again?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I replied as I got into bed with him.

"Oh, goody," said Dad as I laughed.

A few hours later, I had a hard time to breathe. Uh-oh. I had forgotten my inhaler in my room.

"Dad," I said tapping him on his shoulder.

As soon as he woke up, he noticed something was wrong right away and said, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I can't breathe. I forgot to bring my inhaler in here from my room," I replied.

"I can go get it for you," said Dad as he got up in a hurry.

When he came back in with it and give it to me, I used it.

I felt better after that. I had pneumonia, which caused me to have breathing issues. Thank god the inhaler helps me breathe better.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Dad.

"Yes, thankfully," I replied. "I can't believe I didn't bring it in with me. I didn't even expect that to happen."

"That's okay," said Dad.

The next day, at six, I woke up with a slight headache. I got up to get to find Aleve in the bathroom from Dad's room, but I couldn't find anything and went to Dad.

"Dad," I said.

"You're up early," said Dad. "Is something wrong?"

"I was getting a headache. Is Aleve in the other bathroom because I couldn't find in your bathroom?" I asked him.

"Let me go check for you," said Dad.

Luckily, he did found it in the hallway bathroom and gave one to me.

"Oh, good," I said as I took it with water. "Thanks."

"It was probably stressed that you had this week," said Dad.

"I think so, too," I agreed. "I might take it easy and stay home from school to have peace and quiet"

"I don't blame you for doing that," said Dad.

That's what I did. Glad I did because that headache didn't go away all day although I kept taking an Aleve every two to four hours. I also tried to sleep, but the headache didn't help too much. Cam was on vacation, so I didn't have to worry about calling to say I wouldn't be going to the record studios so I can rest. Dad was working, but he said he wasn't going to bother calling me in case if I want to sleep.


	4. Mary Anne Vs Kaylee

After school, I decided to see Kaylee, who was absent, so I can try talking to her. I rang the doorbell. Her mom answered and told me that she had a bad cold.

"Okay. I'll see her when she's better," I said. "Do you think I can text her? I just needed to talk to her."

"That's fine," said Mrs. Willis. "She's asleep right now, so you might have to wait until later on."

"Alright," I said. "I won't bother then in case she's still resting."

At home, I was debating to text Kaylee. But would she answer or ingore my text? Plus, if she's still sleeping later on, I won't bother like I said earlier. I'll just wait until she's back at school.

"Were you able to see Kaylee?" asked Dad, who knew about it.

"Mrs. Willis said Kaylee has a cold. I was going to try texting her, but I decided not to bother. She might be still sleeping," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.

"I might go visit Kayla's grave tomorrow after school. I'll just take the train," I said.

"That's fine, honey," said Dad.

"I wish she's still alive. She always know what to do and we never had disagreements ever. Kaylee was never like that either," I said. "And, if something happens, we agreed to talk it out. Kaylee probably forgot about the agreement."

"You could be right that she probably did forget," said Dad.

The next day, at school, Kaylee was still out with her cold.

"Did she fake it to be away from you?" asked Marci. "I heard some people said that."

"I doubt it. Mrs. Willis told me she was asleep when I was going to her house to talk to her," I said. "I didn't want to text her in case she was still sleeping. I'm just going to New York City later to visit Kayla's grave after school."

"That's good," said Marci.

"I know," I said.

After school, I caught a train for New York City. The station is near the mansion, so I took a bus to get there. An hour later, I was in New York City and took a cab to the cemetery and I went in there after I paid the driver as I went to Kayla's grave. I sat by there.

"I wish you were here to help me out. Kristy had Kaylee to turn her back on me just because I was late, which is not fair. You would resolve any issues with me. I miss you a lot. I know you wouldn't ignore me at all. You wouldn't let Kristy boss you around like she did to my true friends including both of my adopted siblings. I'm glad they refused to do so," I said. "I wonder what happened to that agreement Kaylee and I did along with you that we'd talk it out if we ever had disagreements. This is our first one."

I stayed there for almost thirty minutes. Then, I went back to the train station. The train wouldn't arrive for another thirty minutes or so. I didn't wait for long before the train arrived. An hour later, I was back in Stoneybrook. I took a cab for home. I paid and went in the house.

"You went to see my sister's grave?" asked Kaylee who was on her pouch.

"So?" I asked. "Since when you're mad about it?"

I went inside. She sounded better, too. Later, I had the guts to go over so I can try to talk to Kaylee. Unfortunately, she did not want to see me. She almost shut the door on me when I stopped in time.

"We need to talk," I said. "I did nothing wrong to you to deserve it. Kristy had no right to force you to ignore me. And, what happened to the agreement we had that we'd talk it out in case of any agruments? I think you forgot about it. Kayla would still stick to the promise. She wouldn't go for it at all."

"I don't care...," started Kaylee.

"Well, I do," I cut her off. "At least I got true friends who refused to stay away from me because of Kristy."

That was when she slammed the door on me this time. That was rude for what she did. If her mom saw that, she'd be punished in a heartbeat. I went back home and went up to my room and slammed my door. Dad probably something was wrong because he came up to see me.

"How did it go with Kaylee, honey?" asked Dad.

"Awful," I replied as I told him about it. "Then, she slammed the door on me."

"That was rude of her to do that," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed. "Good thing her mom didn't see that otherwise she would be grounded for doing that."

"I agree with you," said Dad.


End file.
